Firework Theory
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Noah and Rex celebrate Independence Day at Providence HQ. Noex fluff.


**This is a few days late, but whatever it's a new Noex. Enjoy!**

 **Firework Theory.**

"Wow," Noah breathed as he stood in the entryway of Providence's Mess Hall. The first thing he noticed was the decorations. The overhead florescent lights were replaced with Chinese lanterns of red, white and blue paper. They hung in strategic places on the strings of little white lights, as they flashed in an odd, synchronized dance. Everything was interwoven with patriotic streamers crisscrossing overhead. It was amazing how as a bit of color was able to transform the large white room into an inviting place to let celebrate the nation's birthday.

The tables and benches which normally filled up the space had been arranged in two long columns and pushed against the walls. On duty agents in white mixed with Off-duty agents in civilian wear, congregating throughout the hall; either swaying to the music or milling over the choices of party food spread over the many buffet tables.

Though it had a feel of high school dance there was no denying the higher quality of décor. Noah couldn't even begin to imagine what the budget for the food was. It was clear when Providence partied it went all out.

"Come on Noah! It's time to cut loose!" Rex shouted over the music. Noah grinned as his wrists were grabbed and his was dragged inside.

His face ached as his grin grew when Rex leaned in close and promised, "This is going to be a night to remember!"

As usual Rex was true to his word. It was certainly a night Noah wasn't going to forget anytime soon. They danced horribly to the music and must have drunken at least a gallon of the punch when Rex tapped him on the shoulder, making Noah nearly crush the plastic cup in his hand.

"Rex, what?"

"Let's go." Rex said, nodding towards the exit.

After throwing Rex a look Noah followed his EVO friend away from the hall.

The sounds of the party became a muffled pounding the further they went. At first Noah thought they were going to Rex's room when they entered the elevator, but idea was scrubbed once they passed the floor where the agent quarters were. Curiosity bit at Noah, urging him to ask Rex what was going on, but remained quiet, trusting Rex to reveal all in his own time. For Noah knew Rex had a plan and wasn't going to tell him what it was because it was a surprise.

It wasn't until they reached one of the top floors did Noah break his silence.

"Why are we going to the hangar?" Noah hesitated when the elevator doors opened.

"You'll see." Rex grabbed Noah's hand, threading his gloved fingers through Noah's ungloved ones, and stepped out of the elevator, continued to walk through the massive room before Noah's eyes could adjust.

Even with the utility lights on it was dark. Despite the lack of light Rex seemed to have no trouble navigating through all the jets and air ships which lined the walls.

Noah tightened his grip on Rex, making him pause. "Sorry," he apologized. "I almost tripped."

"Don't worry, Noe. I won't let you fall."

Noah's face heated at the words. He'd always blushed when Rex pulled a line like that on him. Sometimes Noah forgot how much Rex could sound like a comic book hero and not make it sound cheesy. Well at least not _too_ cheesy. Noah noticed when Rex released his hand when they reached the control panel at the very end of the hangar. He tried not to read too much into it is notice as Rex reached out and began running his hands over the control panel.

"I'm sure there's a button or a lever or somethings…ah, screw it," Rex mumbled and then placed both hands on the console and activated his nanites.

There a loud crack and then an accompanying whine that echoed throughout the entire room. Noah gasped as the large hangar doors slowly started to spilt open. "Oh my god, Rex. Please tell me we aren't stealing a jet."

"Not tonight," Rex said with a sigh of regret. "Come on." He gestured towards the fully lowered doors.

"So then what _are_ we doing here?"

"Nothing." Rex said leaning against the railing. "I just wanted to be able to talk to you without losing my voice tomorrow. Plus, there's no beating this view."

Though he was pretty sure Rex hadn't told him the complete truth he had to admit he wasn't wrong about the sight that greeted Noah as he looked out into the desert. The sun was setting, painting the sky in orange and reds, blue and purples. It was nearly dark enough for the fireworks to be seen properly so it wouldn't be long before it was.

Rex moved over to the guardrail that lined the wall. Noah figured it was used to keep the maintenance crew safe while they worked. He wasn't normally afraid of heights and it wasn't the height that scared him now, but the idea of falling from there was enough to keep him pressed against the wall as he edged out behind Rex and tried not to wish Rex would hold his hand again.

A silence settled over them. It was a good silence. The kind of silence that can only develop between people who have spent a lot of time together, and know the difference between not having a need to say anything and when they were trying to avoid saying something.

Rex sat down close to him, but not too close. Noah could feel him there. He was at the fringes of Noah's personal space; a buffer zone which only friends and family could occupy.

He resisted the urge to lean against him and choose instead to stare straight up into the cloudless night sky. There were so many stars visible out in the desert. He remembered learning how most of the light which could be seen was from stars which had died thousands of years ago but the light had only now reached the solar system. Staring out into space Noah wondered how many of the little pinpricks of white were actually died light.

"What are you thinking?" Rex asked. Noah morbid thoughts faded as he turned his focus on to Rex.

"Nothing," he answered feeling a blush creep over his face.

Rex smirked at him knowingly. "I know that's not true." He chuckled under his breath and then laid back, his arms under his head.

"Do you?" Noah challenged, watching him carefully.

"Oh yes. I don't think you are capable of not thinking."

"Meaning I am not you?"

"I know you meant that as a burn, but yes that is what I meant. You need to chill out, Noe."

"And you're the one to teach me?" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Why not?" Rex asked as Noah began laughing.

Noah didn't have an answer to that so he shrugged and lied down next to him.

"Okay, now what?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah. We wait."

"Wait for what?"

Rex hummed noncommittally in reply.

"So what happens if I don't want to wait anymore?" Noah felt movement of to his side and suddenly Rex's silhouette obscured his view of the stars.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and something interesting will happen."

"You're not going to spit on me are you?" Noah asked sitting up on his elbows.

Rex laughed. "What? No. I swear you have the weirdest ideas."

"You have no idea," Noah replied cryptically, smiling up at Rex.

He could see Rex thinking. "Would it be okay if I did something else?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure, as long as it isn't spitting on me or chucking me over the edge then, yeah go for it."

"Sweet," Rex said and leaned down.

When Rex's lips touched Noah's fireworks went off. Noah had never believed the idea when people who belonged together would have fireworks go off when they kissed for the first time. But here he was kissing Rex for the first time and freaking fireworks were going off. For one wild moment Noah believed. And then the kiss ended and Rex moved away, turning towards the desert where burst after burst of actual fireworks bloomed in the night sky. Noah bit his lip feeling foolish. But then he heard Rex laughing, drawing his attention.

"Oh my God, I totally thought those fireworks were in my head. You know like they do in movies? Talk about perfect timing!" He laughed again and Noah no longer felt so foolish. In a wave of gratitude he gave into the urge to touch Rex and placed his hand over his.

Rex smiled down at him and Noah smiled back, his whole body tingled as Rex moved to intertwined their fingers again.

As they watched the colorful display Noah gave Rex a little squeeze which the EVO returned Noah couldn't help but think there was something to the firework idea.


End file.
